1. Field of the Invention
Conductor connecting apparatus for connecting with a housing an insulated conductor having a bare end portion from which the insulation layer has been removed, comprising a housing containing an access opening communicating with a chamber contained within the housing, an annular mounting ring adapted for mounting concentrically about the insulated layer of the conductor, a fastening device for fastening the mounting ring to the insulated layer of the conductor, and a connecting arrangement for connecting the mounting ring with the access opening such that the conductor bare end portion extends into said housing chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Fixing device for fixing cables to a housing feed-through are known in various designs. A need for improvement exists particularly with a view to simplifying the handling as much as possible.
For the state of the art, the following are mentioned: DE 10 2006 007 604 A1, DE 20 2004 005 878 U1, DE 202 05 059 U1, DE 202 17 501 U1, DE 62 06 714 B1 and DE 209 29 205 T2.